Azul
by Beledien
Summary: Tres viñetas sobre tres objetos mágico. Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador.
1. Lámpara

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al buen profesor Tolkien, este fanfic de tres viñetas fue escrito para participar de el Reto # 12 El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro _El Poney Pisador._

 **Lámpara.**

—Y mediante este proceso Curufinwë, estas gemas amplificaran la luz por más pequeña que fuera –explicaba Feanaro.

—Algo así como la luz de los árboles —dijo el elfo que apenas alcanzaba la pubertad.

—No, todavía no puedo atrapar su luz dentro las gemas, solamente amplificarla —dijo el hijo de Finwë con cierto aire de decepción—. Todos los elfos tenemos luz porque estamos vivos y estas gemas amplifican la misma —siguió volviendo al mismo tono con el que explicaba a su hijo.

Feanaro cerró las espesas cortinas de su taller, apagó la luz de las lámparas dejando la habitación en una penumbra absoluta. Curufinwë no se atrevía a moverse hasta que su padre le habló.

—Anda, toma una de las gemas sobre la mesa.

Tanteando Curufinwë tomó una de las piedras que Feanaro acababa de construir. Al contacto con su mano la piedra comenzó a brillar con luces azulinas, porque tal era el tipo de cristal que habían utilizado.

Curvo como para hacer la prueba puso la gema sobre la mesa y todo volvió a las penumbras, luego volviendo a tomarla la luz azulina iluminó su rostro que mostraba una expresión entre asombro y felicidad.

Feanaro corrió las cortinas y encendió las lámparas.

—Vamos Curufinwë, tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay que fabricar muchas gemas de este tipo para los noldor.

—¿Vas a darles estas gemas a los habitantes de Tirion?

—No, vamos con construir lámparas con ellas para cada casa de la ciudad —habló el Espíritu de Fuego con cierto aire de satisfacción —. Así mi padre estará contento y verá que no tiene otro hijo mejor.

 **Nota:** Esa lámpara que está presente en los relatos de los noldor, cuando Gwindor alumbra el rostro de Beleg asesinado por Túrin, o la luz con que le muestran a Tuor el camino de los noldor, esa misma que en las notas del relato de la llegada de Tuor a Gondolin, según dice que el secreto fue mantenido por los feanorianos y que fue construida por el mismo Espíritu de Fuego.


	2. Espada

**Espada.**

La Tierra Media no era nada como Atarinkë esperaba. Era un lugar yermo por lo menos en el norte donde la niebla ocultaba las a los lacayos de Morgoth que aprovechaban esta ventaja para atacar a cualquier elfo que osara ir más allá de los campamentos sin compañía.

Los orcos eran criaturas realmente horribles, muy desagradables. Finwë había dicho que había maldad en esta tierra, pero ni una palabra de los orcos, tal vez porque los orcos no existían cuando su abuelo moraba en este lugar, supuso. No obstante, le parecía que el sitio estaba infestado.

Brillante como era la mente de Curufinwë pensó que la manera de contrarrestar estos ataques era con algo que les hiciera notar de la presencia cercana de los sirvientes de Morgoth. Le contó de esta idea a sus hermanos, Moryo y Ambarussa se mostraron escépticos, Tyelko más abierto al tema, y Kano simplemente dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Curufinwë no se desanimó. Su padre le había enseñado como hacer que los objetos resplandecieran como reacción a ciertos fenómenos relacionados con los elfos, así que solamente tendría que buscar el fenómeno relacionado con los orcos. Esta tarea le resultaba por demás desagradable y poco interesante, pero como se había propuesto este proyecto intentó investigar con la ayuda de Celegorm, que casó algunos orcos.

Primero los trajo muertos ante Curufinwë, pero los cadáveres apestosos no ayudaban en nada. Luego Celegorm le trajo un orco vivo y sí que apestaba más que el cadáver descompuesto. El orco no colaboraba en nada y Curufinwë no quería ser persuasivo con él. En toda esa labor solamente descubrió que realmente odiaba a los orcos, a los que consideraba abortos de Morgoth.

Desalentado Curvo decidió visitar al convaleciente Nelyafinwë, quien había sido rescatado por Findekano hace poco tiempo. Algo que le molestaba, ya que ninguno se había atrevido a ingresar al territorio de Morgoth para sacar del tormento a su hermano mayor.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Nelyafinwë cuando le observaba pensativo.

—En nada –respondió secamente.

—Sé que estás trabajando en algo para contrarrestar los ataques de los orcos, según me comentó Tyelko.

—Sí, pero todavía no he logrado avances —dijo con frustración y sin intenciones de seguir hablando del tema, pero Nelyo sí tenía ganas de seguir hablando

—En Thangorodrim he visto cosas espantosas —como cambiando de tema—. No tienes idea de las atrocidades que comete Morgoth y sus lacayos. Los orcos…

—Sí, los orcos son repugnantes, siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que Morgoth pudo darles vida.

— Morgoth no puede dar vida, lo sabes, solamente corrompe y destruye. Los orcos son producto de esa corrupción.

—¿A qué te refieres? No son kelvar

—No, no lo son.

—Entonces ¿qué son?

—Tú lo sabes

Curufinwë se quedó reflexionando, Maitimo tenía razón, supo la respuesta, pero estaba horrorizado solamente de pensarla.

No dijo más y volvió a su taller, ahora sabía cómo realizar su trabajo.

 **Nota:** Curufinwë es el nombre quenya de Curufin, Curvo o Atarinkë, lo mismo para Celegorm que es Tyelko, Ambarussa es Amrod y Amras, Kano es Maglor, Moryo es Caranthir y Maedhros es Maitimo, Nelyo o Nelyafinwë.

Esta breve historia es a razón de que se dice que Curufin heredó el talento de su padre, pero no le conocemos algún invento. Bien, como Fëanor hizo las espadas, pero conoció a los orcos por breve tiempo ya que murió poco después de llegar a la Tierra Media, y se sabe que las espadas con brillo azul es algo que los noldor fabricaban, pues no queda otro elfo más que Curufin para idear este tipo de arma.


	3. Nombre

**Nombre.**

—Qué espada tan pequeña estás fabricando Enerdhil –dijo Voronwë al ver a su nuevo amigo, un herrero —. ¿No pensarás que vamos a comerciar con naugrim? A Turgon lo le gustaría.

—No es una espada para naugrim, ellos pueden hacerse sus propias armas, es para otra persona —respondió el herrero —Es para un elfo.

El elfo no tardó en llegar corriendo, era un muchachito de rubios cabellos.

—¡Enerdhil, la terminaste!

—Así es mi joven señor Earendil.

—Es muy bonita espada ¿no te parece Voronwë?

—Es verdad —dijo Voronwë —, mira que yo soy tonto y yo pensé que se trataba de un abre cartas.

—Nada de eso, esta espada es especial, ¿no es verdad Enerdhil?

—Ciertamente, brillará con una luz azul cuando haya orcos cerca.

—Pero no brilla ahora.

—Porqué no hay orcos –dijo Voronwë –, y no esperamos verlos pronto.

El chiquillo de fue contento con su regalo.

Voronwë se quedó rato más observando al hábil herrero.

—Enerdhil, ese un buen nombre –dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco del taller —, es un nombre sindarin y cuando lo oyes cualquiera diría que eres un sinda, pero tu habilidad solamente puede ser noldorin.

Enerdhil no dijo palabra alguna.

—Es lógico, muchos adaptaron sus nombre quenya a sindarin. Conocí a un Enerdhil, era un buen amigo, pero murió en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

—Lo lamento.

—Sí, yo también. Era muy apegado a las plantas y un hábil herrero como tú. Por supuesto, no tan hábil como el Espíritu de Fuego y sus hijos.

Enerdhil cambió, su gentil semblante se mostró serio.

—Nunca quiso aprender a fabricar espadas. En cambio tú eres muy talentoso para. Es casi como si tus manos fueran hechas de plata. Por eso creo que deberían haberte llamado Celebrimbor.

El herrero se paralizó. Voronwë tenía razón, Enerdhil no era más que un nombre que Celebrimbor había adoptado luego de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, cuando marchó con las huestes de Gwindor y desde Nargothrond y fue llevado con los pocos sobrevivientes por lo que quedó de las tropas noldor hasta Gondolin, pues tan era el caos de la batalla que no importó si eran elfos de una u otra casa.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, era el joven Earendil acompañado del mismo Turgon.

—Mi nieto me ha contado del maravilloso regalo que ha recibido. ¿Quién ha sido el hábil artesano que ha fabricado esta hermosa espada?

Celebrimbor y Voronwë hicieron una venia.

—Fue este hábil artesano —dijo Voronwë

—Enerdhil es tu nombre ¿no es verdad?

—Mi señor Turgon, precisamente de ese asunto hablábamos cuando usted llegó –dijo Voronwë con cierta picardía —, el nombre de este buen herrero.

—Amigo del Sol, es un buen nombre para un elfo amable y justo –dijo Turgon viendo a los ojos del herrero —. Creo que le queda mejor que cualquier otro.

—Pero mi señor Turgon.

—Deja en paz al elfo Voronwë. Si él quiere llamarse Enerdhil es porque quiere ser Enerdhil y nadie más.

 **Notas:** Enerdhil es un personaje oscuro de Gondolin, su nombre va relacionado con la Piedra de elfo o Elessar que Galadriel a Aragorn, en algunas versiones es él que construye esta piedra con poderes curativos, pero en otras es Celebrimbor, aunque se dice que fue el mismo Fëanor el creador de la piedra original, y que Celebrimbor (o Enerdhil) hizo otras. Enerdhil hizo una para Idril, y Celebrimbor hizo otra para Galadriel. Por supuesto esta espadita que algún día puede ser encontrada por un gordito hobbit.


End file.
